The Enemy of the Fallen
by Barbarous
Summary: There is a killer on the rampage around NYC. What happens when Leo attacks the wrong person? How will this one foot ninja's opinions be changed about the turtles? Will it be enough for her to turn her back on everything she knows?


Hello(: welcome to my first story. I hope you enjoy it, and tell me what you think.(:

Disclaimer: I do not on the TMNT.

* * *

Chapter One

He wasn't letting him get away this time. There was no way. This criminal had proved way too dangerous, and to top it off he was part of the elite guard in the Foot. Leonardo was tired, but refused to give up. Too many lives had been lost from this one lone ninja. He had to be stopped.

The enemy turned back to see if Leonardo was still in pursuit. Gasping, he saw that the turtle freak was gaining and fast. The ninja shook his head. He had way more than underestimated the leader's abilities. It was a shame they would not match his.

Doing a quick back flip, he faced Leonardo as the turtle came to a swift stop.

"So, we finally meet face to face, murderer," Leonardo stated as they began to circle each other.

The foot said nothing as they continued to encircle each other. Finally, Leonardo began the fight. He took off with such velocity that he yelled pushing his muscles to their finest ability. His swords prepared to slice right through his victim.

The elite scoffed at the turtle's attempt, and easily dodged the attack. He countered quickly with a swift kick to the shell knocking Leonardo off balance and to the ground. The foot ninja was about to deliver the final blow when the turtle flipped over, and in the foot's relaxed state he was penetrated with Leonardo's blade right through his side.

The scream that was released was not that of a man though, but of a woman. Leonardo's eyes widened. He was fighting the wrong foot ninja. She fell to the ground, clutching her side frantically. She stayed in the fetal position, and let out another howl of pain. The turtle cursed.

"Leo! What happened?" Leonardo suddenly turned to see his brothers coming at the sound of the screech his victim had let out.

The leader shook his head, "I hunted the wrong one. We have to help her. This isn't the cold blooded killer we were searching for," Leonardo replied feeling guiltier by the second.

"Leo, help a foot? Are you crazy? She would kill you in a heartbeat if she could," Raph argued throwing his hands up in the air.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to be heartless, and just leave her here to die like the murderer we are hunting!" Leo backed up his case pointing at the moaning woman.

"Leo's right, Raph," Don suddenly said breaking the two up and leaning down to pick up the foot ninja.

Her blood and tears dripped down his arms. Donatello couldn't help feeling absolute pity for the poor girl, but when she opened her eyes the hatred in them overrode his pity. The brainy turtle was about to agree with Raph, but shook the thought from his head thinking back to the murder scenes he had previously witnessed.

"Fine, but I ain't gonna like it an' that's final," Raph reluctantly agreed taking off ahead of the group.

With that, they began to return home, but before they entered the sewers Raphael took great pleasure in knocking out the foot ninja so that she wouldn't tell the location of their home. When they got home Donatello rushed his patient to the infirmary in the back of the lair.

Mikey and Raph decided to claim the television as Leo began his way to the kitchen for a soft drink. He didn't get that far when Master Splinter entered the room from his bedroom.

"My sons did you have any luck tonight?" Master Splinter asked as his staff echoed throughout their dome-like roof.

Leonardo sighed as Mikey and Raph looked his way neither one of them wanting to tell Master Splinter that there was a foot ninja currently in their home. Leonardo hesitated with his response as Master Splinter raised a brow.

"No, not tonight, but we do have a guest," Leonardo replied wishing Master Splinter would just leave it at that.

"Oh, and who might it be?" the old rat inquired curiously.

"She is a foot ninja," Leonardo sighed looking away from his master.

Master Splinter's face was frozen as if what his son had said didn't register, "Leonardo," he said disapprovingly shaking his head.

"For the record, I disagreed too," Raph yelled across the room then, but was ignored as Master Splinter studied Leo's face.

"You must have some motive behind your actions, my son, come, enlighten me," Master Splinter sighed gesturing for Leo to follow.

They both entered Master Splinter's bedroom as they sat opposite from each other, "Now, tell me why have you brought the enemy into our home?" the old rat asked anger hinting in his voice.

"Master Splinter, she isn't the one we were supposed to stop, and she isn't the one who deserved the wound I gave her. After the murder was done, I saw her and it appeared she was fleeing the scene. I thought it was him, and left my brothers to follow her. She showed us no aggression," Leo explained making gestures with his hands as he talked.

Master Splinter shook his head, "Leonardo, you should have left her there. There is great danger with having her here," he disapproved.

"I know Master; it's just after the last murder scene I couldn't leave her to die. It would have made me a monster just like him," Leo replied his eyes reflecting the death he had witnessed.

Master Splinter saw the pain in his son's face. The rat understood where Leonardo was coming from for he had as well witnessed murder, and it pained him greatly. To be the murderer and not the victim had taken a toll on his eldest son.

He nodded, "You did the right thing, my son, I am proud, but she must go as soon as possible," Master Splinter told him as if there was a bad taste in his mouth.

Leo let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Master Splinter, and I guarantee she will be," the eldest turtle promised.

Don finished sowing her wound together. Amazingly, she had stayed unconscious through the whole surgery. He sighed wiping his forehead with a rag. Leo had come real close to killing her. The stab wound had come close to puncturing one of her lungs.

"How's she doing, Don?" Leo asked walking into the hospital style room.

"She'll live, but she will be in a world of pain when she wakes up," Don replied sitting down in one of the chairs.

"How long will it be until she will be able to leave?" Leo questioned staring at the woman.

She had a nice figure with platinum blonde hair. The foot didn't look near as dangerous as she had when she had her uniform on. In fact, Leo couldn't believe she could be a ninja from her size. She looked about one hundred pounds, and was around five feet tall. Leo couldn't believe he thought she was the killer. If he had paid any attention at all to her stature he wouldn't be in this situation. Lying there she looked so innocent.

"I would say about a week tops," Don replied frowning, "I honestly don't like her here."

"None of us do Don, but this is what makes us different from the foot or purple dragons. We have honor, and she did not deserve what I did to her," Leo explained turning to look at Don.

"You don't know that Leo. She is part of the foot organization, and could have easily committed murder or stolen. You don't know what she has done," Don argued to his eldest brothers.

"Exactly, we don't know what she has done, so we can't be too quick to judge," Leo replied crossing his arms.

* * *

See that box that says review? Click it(:


End file.
